princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Duke Watanabe
Brimming with the shining presence of about 3 children. He follows around Byoudouin and calls him 'Boss'. Background Duke Watanabe is introduced to the storyline in New Prince of Tennis as the No.3 representative of the All-Japan Juniors. He was originally from France but after witnessing Byodoin save his younger sister's life, he joined the Japanese team and has been there since. Appearance Duke has black hair that is set in a mohawk, and a beard/mustache that grows above his lip and around his mouth to his chin. Like a majority of the characters from the series, Duke also has dark brown eyes. Personality Duke was previously part of the U-17 French team, where he was known as the Destroyer, up until two years ago. Byoudouin had saved Duke's younger sister from a collapsing roof of a building just before a major group league match in France at the time, where Duke would be his opponent. Unable to play properly due to his injuries, Byoudouin lost to Duke. Indebted to Byoudouin for saving his sister's life, Duke immediately jumped ship to join the U-17 Japanese team following the match. Duke is a generally a pleasant guy, referring to Byoudouin as "boss", and always lightly smiling with his eyes closed like Fuji. Most of the time, Duke appears laid back and seems to have a beer belly. In reality, when Duke flexes, he easily tears through his clothes and is shown to have a lot of muscle mass for his age. History Two Years Prior to the Storyline Duke used to represent France and was known as "Destroyer" during that time. Japan and France were to play each other in the World Cup two years ago. Before the match, Byoudouin protected Duke's sister, Chloe, from a falling roof. He was injured badly and as a result lost to Duke, which resulted in Japan getting eliminated from the tournament. Talking to the coaches afterwards, Byoudouin took full responsibility for the loss. When he was about the leave the venue, however, Duke approached him, saying he'd want to fight alongside Byoudouin. U-17 Camp U-17 Camp Revolution Duke is first seen arriving back to the camp with the rest of the 1st Stringers on the All-Japan Juniors Foreign Expedition Group Bus. Duke is introduced the No.3 All-Japan Junior Representative. Duke and the rest of the Top 10 make their way to Court 16 to join the rest of the camp, whilst No.s 11-20 went to other courts and met their challengers. The Top 10 are greeted by the rest of the camp, and Tanegashima Shuuji the No.2 re-unites with them. The Top 10 line-up to take on the ten High Schoolers of the 2nd String chosen to challenge them for their places however they decide to wait for the No.11-20 to return from the challenges. To everyone at the camp's surprise, the rest of the Top 20 do not return, and the ones that return are in fact Middle Schoolers who managed to defeat Nos. 11-19 and Irie who defeated the No.20. Genius 10 Challenge In the second match between the Middle Schoolers and the Genius 10, Duke as the No.3 All Japan Representative, takes on Ishida Gin of Shitenhōji. He easily triumps in the first set of the match. In the second set he loses one game. Gin uses his 108th Hadoukyu and Duke sends him flying with Duke Homerun. It is noted by Oni that Duke went out 100% when all the high schoolers agreed to use only 60% of their strength. When the G-10 matches reach Byodoin vs Tokugawa, he notes that Byodoin was abnormally fixated on victory. He and Shuji explain that Byodoin traumatised so many tennis players around the world they gave up on tennis. Prior to the U-17 World Cup The Middle School and High School representatives are taken to the beach by the head coach and tasked with picking up girls. Duke is one of the five high schoolers that succeed. After all this is over, the group travel to Australia to participate in the World Cup. High Schoolers and Middle Schoolers pair up to play a "pre-World Cup" match against Germany. He teams up with Fuji. Pre-World Cup In the current match, the score is 4-4. Siegfried is back in the game to seal off Hollyhock Blizzard. He hits the balls to Duke instead of Fuji, but in such a way that the ball is too close to the net for Duke to hit the Homerun - if he did the shot would definitely go out. In response Duke unveils a new move, "Duke Bunt", which is a drop shot. In the end, Fuji uses Hakuryuu to win the match for Japan. During the match, The French Captain Leopold Camus is watching the match and commenting on how Duke disappeared two years prior. Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques The half-French, half-Japanese power player of the first string, bearing the No. 3 badge. His power is immense, far surpassing Ishida Gin's power several fold. Oni notes that 60% of Duke's full power is already comparable to Ishida's strongest Hadoukyuu. Despite this, Duke likes to hit soft shots just as much as his power shots. Duke Homerun A Power play style shot so powerful that it was able to not only return 108th Hadoukyuu, it was also able to send Ishida Gin up high into the sky out of the court requiring others to catch him and leave Ishida unconscious all in one shot. Duke Bunt A Drop Shot. U-17 StatsNew Prince of Tennis Fanbook Volume 10.5 Speed - 5: He has a nimbleness you could not imagine him having from how he looks. He has the strongest leg strength of everyone in the 1st String. Power - 7: With his boastful Superhuman strength, he is the No.1 in terms of Power of the 1st String. In addition, he has a tough enough body that he could endure a 108th Level Hadoukyuu. Stamina - 5: With his considerable power, the number of opponents who have had to forfeit matches early is quite large. However, even though he rarely has to go through a full set, his stamina is plentiful. Mental - 5: His never ending smile is the manifestation of someone who has a surplus of power. There has only ever been one time in his entire time at the camp that I have seen Duke get angry. Technique - 5: Using his racket angle and wrist snap, he can drive through a very accurate shot. Kurobe Memo: He has a far surpassing physique due to being half white. He is able to fire off huge shots with his perfected muscle strength and body balance that will strip away the morale of his opponents. Henceforth, I would like him to aim for polishing his speed and stamina even further. Relationships Hōō Byōdōin Duke knows Byodoin's personality quite well. It was revealed the reason they get along was because Byodoin saved Duke's younger sister's life. For that, he has been grateful. Chloe Watanabe Two years ago, he was shown to be a protective and doting older brother to his younger sister. He left France U-17 willingly and joined Japan U-17 to fight alongside his sister's saviour. Trivia Character Trivia *He's half French, but you wouldn't be able to tell by how he looks. **His mother is Japanese while his father is French. *In order to maintain his hairstyle, he needs to buy a new comb every two months. *When getting his hair cut, he tells the hair dresser, "Please give me something sexy!" Other Trivia *Duke is the first player to appear in the series sporting a Mohawk. *Duke’s character design is based on Quinton Jackson from A Team –the movie-. However, the picture Konomi first drew ended up looking a lot like an editor he knew named Watanabe. *He is the first G-10 member to have a sibling of his introduced and named, although it is done in flashbacks. *Both Byodoin and Duke are the only characters featured on a magazine. Chloe Watanabe was reading a magazine about Byodoin while Byodoin was reading a magazine on Duke. Personal Information *Hobbies: Walking, Cooking *Committee: Public Morals Committee *Favorite Color: Dark Gray *Favorite Food: Onigiri *Thing he wants most: A new comb *Thing you're bad at: Rain *Specialty outside of tennis: Filleting Fish Gallery Duke & Chloe.JPG|2 years ago Duke France.JPG|Duke while he was playing for France U-17 Duke recognises Byodoin.JPG|Duke recognises Byodoin as the person who saved his younger sister Duke_in_French_Uniform.jpg|In the French uniform Destoyer.jpg|Destroyer Mode References Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:U-17 Camp Category:High Schooler Category:3rd Year High School Category:Power Play Users Category:1st Stringer Category:Aggressive Baseliner Category:World Cup Participants Category:France U-17 Category:Foreign Players Category:Right-Handed Category:European Players Category:High School Club Member Category:Pre-World Cup Exhibition Participants Category:Group League Participants Category:February Births Category:O Blood Types Category:Aquarius